The Headmaster's Chambers
by renandli
Summary: Its smutty slash during the 7th year at hogwarts after Neville is tortured by the Carrows. Disturbing. enjoy Neville!Top MA, angsty slash


When he woke, Neville found himself in a dark room laying atop a hard bed, scratchy blankets covered his battered naked body.

"You're awake." A cold voice emerged from the corner. A shadow amongst shadows stirred, lifting from the high-backed chair. The shadow caught up a bowl on the night table before resting itself on the edge of the bed.

A strong medicinal smell filled the room, cutting through the iron scent that filled Neville's broken nose. "You need to stop resisting the Carrows, Longbottom." a wash cloth cleaned the dried blood out of Neville's eye, the cut above opened again as the sting made Neville wince. The cloth soothed the bruised cheek and eased the split lip as well.

"Why did you stop them from finishing me off, headmaster?" An unaccustomed gloom settled onto the young man's face. "The Carrows have attacked before, they attack people everyday, and you have never lifted a finger against them." A bitter edge tinged his words. Neville never expected Snape, of all people, to help him, but other students certainly should have been saved from the evil Carrows.

The Headmaster was suspiciously absent most of the time, at least the students never saw him, when the doors of the dungeon had crashed open, Snape was the last person Neville had expected to come through. With merely a word, Snape was able to collect Neville, dragging him bodily until away from prying eyes. The blood trail ended as Snape levitated the unconscious boy the rest of the way to his personal chambers.

"The Carrows have strict orders not to kill, you have proved so tiresome to the siblings that I could see the murder in their eyes. They will be tempering their actions in the future. I will see to it." The wash cloth moved to a gash hidden under the boy's messy hair. "A few spells could easily repair the damage to your body, but I think I will leave it as a reminder to keep your head down." Snape cupped Neville's face with his hands, studying the crooked nose. A swift motion snapped the nose back in line, causing the young man to grunt in pain. Snape's hands rested perhaps a bit too long on Neville's jaw as the boy recovered from the sharp pain. A trickle of blood ran down his face, his tongue flicked out to catch it, swiping along his upper lip.

Leaving one hand on the jaw, Snape brought the wet cloth up again to mop up the red flow, gently probing each abrassion. Snape wringed the blood out, moving the cool cloth to the lash marks on Neville's chest. The Carrows had been particullarly savage this time, whipings in addition to the usual acts of the Crucio curse. Alecto particularly enjoyed watching the slippery children writhe in their own blood as her brother made them beg for mercy. Neville was the only student they had not broken, he kept fighting, accepting the pain as proof he was effecting the quality of life at Hogwarts.

Snape exposed the boy to the air as he flipped the blanket off his legs. Naked except for the crusted blood, Neville blushed as the wash cloth tended his thighs and knee caps.

"Turn over." Neville hesitated before carefully moving his limbs to support his weight. Snape's arm wrapped around his waist to help ease him onto his stomach, wounds throbbing as skin streched with his movement. "The elixar will help keep the cuts from tearing open in your day-to-day activities, but make sure you do not over exert yourself. To be plain, do not stand against the Carrows again."

Neville felt the cloth swathing his flesh, feel the potion enter and begin knitting him back together. "If the Carrows move to hurt my classmates, I can not turn a blind eye."

Snape mummered in a soft voice, "So brave." Neville tensed as Snape's hands took the place of the cloth, tracing the flayed skin gently, "How can one so young be so brave?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing." Neville shook the hands off of him, twisting over to face the man as Snape slid to kneel beside the bed. The twisting motion caused pain to wrack through his body, but Neville just gritted his teeth as he reached for the blanket to cover himself.

Snape reached out to the boy as the pain washed over him, but withdrew as a snarl passed Neville's lips. "Please, just being near you makes me feel braver.  
I know that I am the cause of so much horror and despair." Snape shuddered in shame as he rejoined the boy on the bed.

"Don't expect me to comfort you, you monster. You're worse than You-Know-Who, at least every knows he wants world domination. You hid behind Dumbledore, plotting your evil."

Snape cut in before Neville could ramp up further. "Please, you cannot possibly condemn me more harshly than I do all ready. It seems that I am destined to disapoint the most important people in my life." Snape hung his head, his greasy hair falling to hide his face.

"Are you saying I'm important to you? How can that be true, you've treated me like dirt since you met me."

"Life at Hogwart's needs balance, you provide hope whereas I provide dispair. If you were not at school, I could not face what I am required to do. The Dark Lord holds sway over me, but trust that I am not as evil as you believe. My actions are part of a larger plan, decades in the making." His black eyes boored into the hazel, silently pleading with the boy to accept Snape's postion in wizarding history.

Neville relaxed his legs, he had been holding them against his chest. The slashes had opened again. Neville took the wash cloth, squeezing medicine into the wounds as Snape looked on. The boy's soft whimpers as he held in his screams stirred Snape's blood. Watching the greenish liquid travel down the smooth chest and over his soft stomach made the man's breath ragged. Neville felt the change in the room and enjoyed watching the Headmaster fight with himself, for fun he spread his legs a bit and grazed his member as he reached down to treat his thigh.

Neville jarred the older man out of his observations by asking, "Can you cover my back again, I can feel the blood running." Neville leaned forward to expose his broad shoulders, red and weeping. He held the towel out blindly as he turned his head to the side. Snape dipped the cloth again before soothing the ravished back. A smile could be heard as Neville groaned, "Mmmm, that actually feels good."

"I would like to comfort you in other ways, if you'll let me." Snape eased the boy back onto the pillows, he traced a finger on the outer edge of his mouth while staring at Neville. Ever so gently, he lowered the hand to rest on Neville's hip.

"I thought I wasn't to over exert myself, Severus."

Snape shuddered in pleasure as he name passed from the boy's lips, "I'll make sure you don't expend too much energy, Longbottom. Let me take care of you."

Snape's long digits creeped along the pelvic bone to carress the hair leading down to the growing member. Neville breathed deeply as the fingers wrapped around his cock, jiggling in a playful way. Snape's hand played up the shaft until it rubbed onto the tip. Neville rocked himself up as the hand left. Snape stood up so he could bend at the waist, wanting to avoid the wounds on Neville's thighs. One hand balanced on the bed as the other took its place around the base of the widening cock. Stroking slowly brought Neville's cock to a full 7 inches before Snape touched his lips to the tip. He opened his mouth, snaking his tongue out to moisten the skin.

Snape took back his tongue and pressed his lips against the slippery skin, he forced his own lips open with the muscle. Neville let out a moan that shook through his body, vibrating the flesh inside the hot slick cavern. His tip slid down the back of Snape's throat as the man took more of him in. Snape's mouth was releasing a flood of drool around the cock as he bobbed his head enthusiastically, small sounds of pleasure escaped every time his nose buried into Neville's pubes.

Neville tangled his hand into the greasy hair in his lap. He pulled Snape's face up to look at him, Neville smoothed a thumb across the open bottom lip of the man. "Work on my balls, Severus." Neville eased his body a little lower as the man nodded. Dipping low again, Snape enjoyed feeling the weight of the penis on his cheek as he took one testicle in his mouth. Lashing his tongue over the hairy skin, he felt it expand at his attention, filling with the hot liquid he yearned to taste. Snape released the side before turning his mouth on the other. Neville felt a beaky nose probing the skin below his shaft,  
causing a dribble of sperm to escape.

Snape groaned as the liquid dripped on the outer corner of his mouth, his groin thrust forward until it made contact with the edge of the bed. Snape rubbed into the sheets as his mouth returned to the squirting member. He set up a steady rhythm as he gound his hips down versus pulling his lips up Neville's length. Neville bucked up into the descending mouth, ramming into the back of Snape's throat. Through slitted eyes he watched the man get closer to his own release, just a Snape was about to explode, Neville placed both of his hands into Snape's hair and held the man against his crotch. Snape writhed against the sheets in confusion and pain.

A section of Neville's usually sweet mind revelled as tears flowed onto his pelvis from the choking man. "I'll let you go, but you need to finish me and stop flopping around like a fish."

Snape's face was dark red as he lifted away from the skin, he curled his tongue along the side of the cock, the rough nubs sending spasms of joy to Neville's brain, he began twisting his nipple as he watched the man at work. Snape swallowed the penis again, massaging the vein on the underside vigorously as Neville gave in to his pleasure, thrusting into the mouth again. Snape lapped at the tip, teasing the sensitive skin, pushing Neville over the edge. Snape took in the entire length, relishing the splattering on the back of his throat as he coaxed out every drop.

Neville purred as the orgasm lingered on his skin, his hand found the spent cock and carressed it lightly. He opened his eyes to see Snape watching his moving hand. "Take off your clothes, Severus." Neville took up the wash cloth to tend some of the wounds that opened during his blow job. Snape dropped his cloak to the floor before working at the buttons on his chest. His shirt joined the cloak before he unleashed his belt, the belt dragged his trousers to the floor leaving him in tented black underwear.

"Those too, Severus." Neville caught on to the slight hesitation before twisting his arm to reach the abrasions on his back. Snape hooked his thumbs in the waistband, bending over to bring them all the way to his ankles. Stepping out of the pile of clothes, he toed off his shoes and removed the socks. His semi-hard dick waved from side to side as he rid himself of the final objects. Standing naked as a jay bird, he watched Neville look him over. The time spent as headmaster had been difficult, stressful, Snape had not been eating and it showed itself in the rib cage that stuck out from the pale skin.

Neville tweaked his own nipple again, "Kneel on the bed and prepare yourself for me." Snape walked to his night table and grabbed a small tube of cream,  
then climbed onto the bed facing away from Neville to give him a show. He rubbed a dollop of cream onto his index finger and started playing with the hole.  
Looking over his shoulder, Snape saw the boy stroking himself hard again. The exciting vision lead to a second finger being added as Snape pumped his hand into his ass. The fingers scissored and pulled at his tight rim, shoving in hard to be drawn out slowly, teasingly. Snape's own erection was dangling in full view, he wanted Neville to yank on it but just the thought of a hand gripping his dick nearly blew his load.

Neville spanked Snape's ass to signify he was ready, the man crawled backwards to line his hungry ass up. Neville's tip was at his entrance when the boy cursed violently. "Get off me! Move!" Neville shoved the headmaster onto his side, Snape's thighs had rubbed against his wounds and the pain had been terrible.

Seeing the problem, Snape caught up the wash cloth and bathed the open slits until they began knitting back together. He carefully carressed the abused skin as he listened to Neville calm himself. Snape slowly pumped Neville's erection, wanting to replace the pain with pleassure. The boy stilled his hand,  
forcible uncurling the fingers as the man tried to maintain contact. Neville gingerly slid off the bed, gaining his feet for the first time in hours.

Standing next to the bed, his cock seeping, Nevile spun the naked man on the bed until his ass was right in front of him. With no other warning, Neville gripped himself and feed his cock into the aching hole. Neville thrust into the kneeling man, waves of pleasure broke over both men as he forced Snape not to move. Snape felt himself bruising as fingers dug into his skinny hips and his boney ass was pummelled. He moaned in delight as he snuck his hand around his own throbbing cock, trying to match the thrusts.

Fully encased, the boy stopped. Snape growled in frustration as he felt a large hand whack his ass. "Did I say you can fiddle with yourself, Severus? Drop your cock or I walk out." Snape returned his hand to the sheet, his ass was still crammed with cock as his own leaked against his thigh. "I knew it, I bet you've been waiting to ride my cock for years. As you wish." Neville pounded into Snape, then pulled back slowly before pounding again. The man jerked forward with each push in, his face contorting in pain and passion.

Neville began pulling the hips to meet him as he thrust, going deeper still. Snape maintained a contast groan as his prostate was knocked over and over. He desperatly yearned to stroke himself but knew it would be the end of everything else. So he dug his fingers into the crumpled sheets, trying to ignore the veiny pendulum between his thighs.

With an inhuman growl, Neville's jizz filled the stretched out hole, he rocked against the body until his softened member released from the slippery enterance. Snape gestured wildly, "Longbottom, my night table, top drawer." Neville shakily opened the drawer to find numerous sexual aids. He was slightly confused until he heard "The dark blue one." Neville fished out a large, dark blue anal plug and brought it to Snape's outreached hand. Snape gripped the flat base and eased the plug into place, sealing in Neville's juices. The man's arms collapsed, leaving a blue disk pointing skywards.

"Would you spank me, Longbottom?"

"Keep your hand off your cock and I might." Snape slid his arms forward to grip the far edge of the bed, his fingers wrapped around the fabric as the first hit came. Neville had not held back as his hand slammed into the blue target.

Snape shouted in pleasure "Another, please! Harder! Oh, god yes, another!" Every time Snape exclaimed Neville would oblige with another hit. Neville emptied his resentment at being Snape's punchline for so many years into those hits, but the ex-professor only seemed to want more. Snape was sobbing with pleasure after a few minutes, his ass pulsed red from the attention, his cock was purple with blood pressure and tension.

"This is the last one Severus." to the disbelieving whimpers, Neville explained, "I'm bleeding again, I need to stop." With that he let loose one final crack at the anal plug's base. Snape slumped to the mattress, his knees finally buckling. Neville moved past the moaning man to reach his potion, taking care of each cut he could reach. Choosing not to lay down again, he found his school uniform, tattered and slashed from the Carrow's torture and put it on. A strong stink of blood permiated the room again as some crusted off the clothes.

"I'm going back to my dorm now, its nearly dinner." Snape didn't move other than his twitching dick. "You need to twist one off, then get cleaned up and join the school for the meal. Eat something for a change, it'll do you some good." Snape turned his face to the boy, unspoken desire written across his face.  
Snape had a bloody bottom lip, Neville took the wash cloth and dabbed at the blood. "Make sure you wash your face before you come." 


End file.
